User blog:Tridan V2/Cynter, The Hellkeeper
Cynter, The Hellkeeper is a champion in League of Legends. Cynter's abilities have no cost related to them, and the use of his abilities is only limited by cooldowns. Instead he uses Fury as his secondary resource. His Fury generation works the same as . His Fury is only depleted by his ultimates. Cynter's abilities follow a stance form the same way as Abilities enhancing items. All Cynter receives is enhanced by . }} Cynter becomes enraged, gaining and for 5 seconds. |description2 = Cynter gnaws at his enemies with his first head, causing his basic attacks to have 125-range and deal bonus physical damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = }} it for second and dealing physical damage to it. In addition, all enemies within 150-range of the target are slightly. When Primal Wrath ends, the target will get be affected by the Bleeding-effect, revealing it for seconds afterwards. |leveling = |range = 650 }} }} Cynter releases his fire magic around himself, dealing magic damage to all enemies around him. |description2 = Cynter breathes fire at his enemies with his second head. Causing his basic attacks to deal magic damage and gain . |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = None |range = 175 }} Cynter releases his rage in a violent firestorm which follows a target enemy champion. The fire storm ignores unit collision and deals initial magic damage upon creation as well as magic damage every second to all enemies within a 225-radius of the firestorm. The storm lasts for seconds. |leveling = |range = 700 }} }} Cynter sends out a roar full of anger. Dealing magic damage to all enemies around him, enemy champions and enemy minions hit for seconds. |description2 = Cynter spits boiling magma at his opponents with his third head. Dealing small amounts of magic damage but causing his basic attacks to gain . |leveling = |levelin2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = None |range = 550 }} Cynter encases the target enemy champion in a orb of magma. it and dealing magic damage to it. However, for the entire duration of Rage of the Dead the target enemy champion will be put in , becoming untargetable and unaffected by any form of damage, heals or shields. |leveling = |range = 550 }} }} Cynter unleashes all of his anger in a powerful attack depending on his current stance. This ability is always available once Cynter has gained maximum Fury. |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Fury |range = Depends on used ability }} }} Ability Explanation: Ok, since I have no idea how to add the Ability Info buttons and are to lazy to look it up I'll just write everything down here, I guess. His Q is based on dealing out heavy physical damage and but is melee, this can come in handy when fighting other melee champs but may be hard when fighting AD carries dealers like or . The ultimate effect of his Q is similar to but without the lifesteal and the long suppression. His W is meant to be the typical ranged type with magic damage. Good for harassing other ranged enemies. His ultimate effect of his W is similar to except for the fact that you can't control it. It has high damage output and is good for harassing enemies and providing a safe escape for an ally since the high damage of the storm forces chasing enemies to let go. His E is based on more tactical idea, dealing less damage but being good for finishing of low-health enemies and bullying them out of the lane. His ultimate effect of his E is similar to and is good for picking up a kill by means of better positioning. Fabulous Picture: Got it from the internet and it looks exactly as I pictured him so I decided to put it in here. I do not own it. Category:Custom champions